


#whereishawkguy?

by Batfink



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has no Wife, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Photo Shoots, Publicity, Short One Shot, exasperated Steve Rogers, just for fun, missed appointments, where's Hawkeye?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Inspired by the distinct lack of Hawkeye in the Infinity War promos.





	#whereishawkguy?

Clint awoke to the feeling of his 'phone buzzing under his pillow. He grabbed it up and glanced at the screen as he scrabbled about for his hearing aid.

The name Steve Rogers was flashing but as he clicked on his aid the buzzing stopped. Nine missed calls, four text messages and... a beep, nine voice mails.

Clint frowned at the screen then swiped to open the messages.

Steve: Hope you're remembering about the photoshoot today.

Steve: You're on your way right?

Steve: Where are you?

Steve: Seriously, where are you?

"Shit!" Clint exclaimed hitting the button to call Steve who answered on the first ring.

"I'm so sorry." Clint blurted out before Steve had a chance to say anything. "I overslept."

Steve sighed. "It's fine Clint. We rescheduled. Get here tomorrow by ten."

Clint agreed and ended the call.

\---

"My bag! Stop that man he's got my bag!". The woman yelled as a man in a scruffy jacket barrelled past Clint who was making his way to the tower.

Clint spun and ran after him. Tackling him to the ground and retrieving the bag. He then had to sit on the man for half an hour before the cops showed up to take him away.

Steve sighed again and told him the shoot had been rescheduled.

\---

Clint was just about to leave his apartment in plenty of time for the shoot when there was a knock at his door.

"Hey Sid." He greeted one of his tenants.

"Sorry to bother you Clint, but Mrs Sanderson has a leak in her kitchen. Water is running down into my apartment." Sid informed him.

"Oh, damn." Clint replied and turned to find his toolbox. As he headed down to Mrs Sanderson's apartment he called Steve.

"What now?" Steve sighed when he answered.

There was a pause when Clint had finished explaining. "We can't put this off any longer." Steve said at last. "We're just going to have to do it without you."

Clint couldn't really argue. "Sure thing." He replied.

\---

"It's trending now." Tony informed Steve as he stared at his tablet over lunch.

"What is?" Steve enquired.

"Where's Hawkguy." Tony sniggered turning the tablet to show Steve a list of posts demanding to know why Hawkguy was missing from the Avengers latest publicity shots.

Steve sighed. "That's something we'd all like to know." He turned to Coulson. "You've known him the longest, has he always been like this?"

Phil glanced up from his newspaper. "What, a human disaster? Yes, always." He smiled fondly.

"We're going to have to schedule another shoot." Steve frowned.

"I've got a better idea." Tony grinned.

A short while later Tony handed Steve his tablet. "What the hell?" Steve asked looking at the promo pictures from the other day. Every single one of the team had been replaced with a picture of Clint. "Where did you get all these pictures?

Tony laughed. "Surveillance footage."

Steve sighed. "Fine. Go ahead and post it."

Tony took back the tablet and with a few quick taps on the screen the deed was done.

Steve's 'phone beeped with the notification. He shook his head but smiled anyway. "Human disaster is right."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to @Bosslogic on Twitter for the real 'fixed' poster for Infinity War.
> 
> If you haven't seen it already I suggest you check it out.


End file.
